


Glow

by jibootyjimin



Series: Theatrical [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, sehun is done with all his friends, theyre all ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Sehun finds everyone ridiculous, his friends are idiots and his date is just as dorky as always. His life is great. Obviously.--(or the date I've been putting off for a long time r.i.p)





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, idek what this is. i tried???
> 
> Should i do a part three with smut?

Sehun thinks it's a bit ridiculous how Jongin leaves the dorm exactly ten minutes before their date. It makes him confused at first, brows furrowing as he sits at the couch feeling a wave of disappointment flooding his body. Did the elder not remember their date? It has Sehun pursing his lips in embarrassed annoyance as he touches the sleeve of his shirt and then pulls at the rips in his jeans. How stupid was he to get his hopes up, how naive was he to really think Jongin had been serious about asking him out?

Junmyeon walks into the living room and spares him a glance as he sits on the couch, hand reaching for the TV remote and turning the volume down whilst he regards him carefully. "What's wrong with your face?"

"What's wrong with yours?" Junmyeon narrows and then rolls his eyes.

"I _meant_ ," he drawls and tilts his head. "Why are you pouting."

"I'm not pouting."

"You're pouting," Jongdae cuts in and sits beside him, arm going around his waist and patting his hip. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just that some idiot-" They all turn at the sound of their doorbell ringing, Kyungsoo going to open it as he walks out of the kitchen.

Jongin looks expectant as he stands on the other side of the door. 

"Don't you have the passcode?" Kyungsoo looks bored and Jongin sighs.

"I'm here for Sehun," Jongdae hides a squeal into his hand, eyes shining with delight as he pulls the maknae off the couch and towards the door.

"You were looking for Sehun?" Jongin smiles and rakes his eyes over Sehun's body, smiling when he gets back to his face.

"I was, we're going on a date."

Junmyeon pops up then, eyes narrowed and calculating as he looks Jongin over. "What are your intentions with my son."

Sehun's whine is ignored as he turns to hide his face at the same time as Kyungsoo goes to stand beside their leader. "Hyung, hyungs no." he's ignored, obviously.

"This is just our first date, Sir. I'd like to get to know Sehun before anything else. He's extremely beautiful and I wouldn't dare disrespect him in anyway, shape or form." Jongdae covers his mouth and leans his back on the wall, cheeks going pink at how hard he's trying not to laugh.

"Just be aware that I've watched many horror movies and therefore know how to hide a dead body." Jongin blinks at Kyungsoo and nods while he nervously looks at Junmyeon for help.

"And he has six alibis." Sehun swears he'll punch them all once his embarrassment wears off.

"I'll cut your dick off with scissors to make it hurt more if you hurt our little Sehun." Baekhyun pops out of nowhere and flicks Jongin on the forehead before disappearing back into the kitchen where he probably came from.

"Great, now that that's settled." Jongdae finally pulls Sehun over until he's right in front of Jongin, patting them both on the shoulder. "You're welcome. Have fun kids." Before they can say or do anything, he's closing the door in their face and shouting at them to not do anything he wouldn't do, which considering, isn't much.

Sehun flushes pink and looks around trying to avoid eye contact as he huffs softly. "Sorry about my parents. My family is weird."

Jongin bursts into loud happy laughter and reaches out to grab his hand, linking their fingers. "You look nice," he says once he calms down.

"Thank you, you look good as well." When Jongin keeps smiling he rolls his eyes to fight off his embarrassment, "I thought you might have forgotten."

Jongin frowns but giggles gently and pulls on his hand to tug him closer. "I just wanted to give you the full date experience. It'd be so unromantic to just pull you out of the dorm wouldn't it?" He pauses and shrugs. "Besides, I don't think i could ever forget a date with you." 

Sehun can feel his face heating up, so he just hums and lets himself be grabbed around the waist. "Where are you taking me?"

Jongin huffs out another laugh, but he pulls him in closer anyway and whispers so close to his face Sehun could just lean in and kiss him if he wanted to. "It's a surprise." It makes him blink and follow dazedly after him when he starts pulling him towards the elevator.

Seriously, when did Jongin stop being a dork?

\--

_Never mind,_ Sehun thinks. _He's still a dork._

"You told me to dress nice and you bring me to a fast food place?" He looks at Jongin blankly and the other just smiles, grabbing his hand as he parks the car.

"It's kind of cute don't you think?" Sehun purses his lips to fight off a smile and looks down at their hands.

"If you say so, sure." Jongin whines and tightens the hold on his hand with a pout.

"Don't be mean, i know you secretly like it. Don't you crave something unhealthy?"

"We eat plenty of unhealthy ramen," Sehun teases with a smirk and then sighs when the older just squeezes his hand again. "Fine, I don't totally hate it. You're so cheesy, why are you like this?" The whine in his voice now makes Jongin laugh and bring their linked hands up to his mouth so he could press a kiss to the back of Sehun's.

"Hush, now. The real question lies in whether you want to go through the drive thru or if you want to eat inside."

"I don't know, which one's the cheesiest option?" Jongin looks genuinely in thought and Sehun rolls his eyes fondly, looking out the window to hide the smile on his face.

"I think," the elder starts. "I think we should go through the drive thru and then go watch the stars. That sappy enough for you?"

Sehun's eyes twinkle in content and he nods with a hum. "If this turns any cheesier I'm afraid I'll become lactose intolerant." Jongin's laugh is just as loud and adorably weird as always. Sehun is so fond of him.

\--

They do it. Get food and watch the stars, that is. Jongin takes them to a park and turns the car off once he finds a place he deems good enough to look at the stars. Sehun tries not to smile too wide as he looks out the windshield and up at the sky, not much visible stars in sight.

Jongin turns to face him, smile in place as they take their food out of the takeaway bags; burgers, fries and their drinks in the cup holders. Sehun fiddles with the wrapper of his burger and watches Jongin through the corner of his eye, tries to stop himself from flushing at having the elders eyes so focused on him.

"What?" He finally mumbles and turns to look at him.

Jongin only shakes his head with a smile and reaches out to lightly stroke his cheek. "You're just extremely pretty. I can't help staring." Sehun's lips part and he blinks softly in surprise, fingers curling around nothing where they're resting on his thighs.

"I-" Jongin grins and lets his thumb run over his bottom lip, just a small little touch before he's pulling his hand back and looking down at his food.

"Let's eat?" Sehun nods silently, watches as Jongin's cheeks tint pink and knows his are probably doing the same.

They stay out late. Sehun checks the time and notices it's a few minutes to midnight, looks out at the dark sky and then turns to Jongin. "I think you're going to have to take me out on another date where we'll get to actually _see_ the stars."

He chews on his lip and observes how the elder looks out to the sky as well, brows furrowing before he's smiling. "Does that mean you liked this date enough to have a second."

"It _means, _" Sehun rolls his eyes. "That i want to see the stars. But, this date wasn't so bad." His chest feels light when Jongin grins happily and reaches to caress his cheek again.__

__"I'm glad." They stare at each other and then they both look away in embarrassment. "I'll take you home, wouldn't want to get murdered before our second date right?" Sehun nods silently and lets his fingers link with the older's again._ _

__\--_ _

__When they get into their building, Sehun silently reaches for Jongin's hand, ignores the pleased smirk that spreads over the other man's face and walks quietly along him and just answers quietly when he's asked a question._ _

__Sehun finds it ridiculous when Jongin stops right in front of their door and turns to face him, grabbing his other hand and looking up at him. "So,"_ _

__Sehun shifts from foot to foot and squeezes the hands in his. "I had fun." Jongin's smile is blinding, Sehun scoots closer, shuffles until there's less space between them._ _

__"I'm glad to hear that, I'm sorry about the stars." His laugh is shy and Sehun shrugs, moves even closer and sighs when Jongin moves one of his hands to his waist._ _

__"Don't be, it was still fun." The small silence has them drawing closer, makes Jongin begin to lean up, Sehun closes his eyes._ _

__"Did you kids have fun?" Jongin leaps away at the sound of Kyungsoo's voice, places a hand on his chest in surprise before he's nodding with wide eyes._ _

__"Yes Sir, we had fun."_ _

__Sehun groans and brings a hand up to face palm in embarrassment. Why are his friends like this?_ _

__"It was fun, yes." Kyungsoo nods with a smile, looks between them and then hums._ _

__"It's late, say goodbye and come inside Sehun." Sehun says nothing and watches as Kyungsoo goes back inside, leaves the door ajar and yells to not take too long._ _

__"Your dad's scary," His groan makes Jongin laugh and then there's a kiss being pressed to his cheek. "Goodnight, Sehun."_ _

__Sehun mumbles the same in return and pushes the door open, closing it behind him when he's inside as he places his fingers to his cheek._ _

__"So?" Jongdae leans against the wall beside him and raises a brow at him. Sehun grins and grabs him by the wrist, pulling him in the direction of his room at the same time as the door clicks open again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> As for requests, they're currently being put on hold because i have like twenty at the moment avfsnfgkdkandjska. 
> 
> I mean you can still leave one [HERE](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdgTiSFoZa_1YZzvZkCO0zqf6K8NvHZ24a4793o-h35Pg6x-g/viewform), but it probably won't get written until like January or even February when all the others are done. 
> 
> I just don't want to even more of them to pile up and make people wait without an explanation, so yeah. if you leave a request just keep in mind how long it might take to get written and posted.


End file.
